masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Some thoughts about multiplayer
Hello everyone! It's been a long time now, that multiplayer has been a great entertainment of mine. I loved it. But everything changed when the Earth Dlc came. It's just annoying that you have all those demigods running around, with the Mjölnir in pistol form,getting Your kills, and when you return to lobby, you are kicked because low score. I played the Demolisher and that new vanguard, and saw an N7 soldier in action, and i think these new chrachters are unbalanced, thus making the game unenjoyable. Ok, let's just say i'm butthurt because I have only this 2, fine. I think it'll be inevitable. But there is one more thing. We got an army of new charachters, weapons, and maps. But we have a ton of bugs too! For example: :-vanguards bouncing in midair randomly :-Not working warps :-Not detonating warps :-Throws that miss a husk even in an open field (and every target to be precise) :-Area-of-effect/splash damage weapons not doing damage :-Cannibals surviving a headshot from a Widow VI from point blank range. :-Randomly stasis immune units. :-banshees pulling you back for a kill animation from roughly 10 meters or more :-ladders pulling you back when you "jump" from next to them, but not using them. I dare to say, we don't need more charachters until these issues are fixed 07:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, most of those issues can be answered by lag, the rest such as the vanguard issues and ladder issues is that it has to do with the way the maps are made, and the reason the new classes are "overpowered" is because they are meant for Gold and Platinum difficulty. TheRealTerminal (talk) 12:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) If it's lag with 5MB internet, and no torrent client active, then i shall commence and headbutt my PC. the volume of desk is an issue, but I'll solve it. 13:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) No matter how good your connection is, its the people who host the game you play on you need to worry about, you could have Bill Gates' PC and still have a bad time connecting to a 12 year old from Nebraska. TheRealTerminal (talk) 21:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Then what I suspected was true. Revenge of the wooden PC owners, I guess. It was constructive to post here, I learned a lot since then. Do you think defragmenting my HDrives could solve the midair-maddness bugs or it's related to the lag? 08:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think there is no "cure" for the Vanguard Bug. The only solution is being the host, because it's apparently impossible to glitch while charging while you are the host. Hosting should also remedy other problems you've encountered, like Warp not working, that's not 100% successful, but you will not have to fear the Vanguard Bug while hosting. LeoJo (talk) 08:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you LeoJo :-D I shall host then. 11:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) haha another funny little bug: some of the sounds ar missing (anouncer, bullett impact, etc) But you can fire a rocket launcher instantly! it came handy :-D I couldn't decide wether to cry or laugh... 18:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC)